Gakuen Alice in Dracona
by tienshii-no-tsubasa
Summary: Natsume is the Dark Dragon. Mikan is the Dragon Priestess. They are ment to fulfill the Prophecy. They were brought together as babies then seperated as toddlers. They meet again 10 years later. Thus, begins their adventures together.


**Dracona: Prologue**

Disclaimer: GA is not mine. Enough said. The OCs are mine though.

* * *

Miho Kanna rode through the streets of Dracona on her carriage pulled by two mighty dragons. The beautiful red-haired 176-year old Priestess poked her head through the window. She smiled serenely as she did, looking no more older than she was 160 years ago. Any passerby who don't know anything about would think that she was just an 16 year old girl who had the unfortunate duty of being the Ryujin no Miho, the Dragon Priestess. That's because Priestesses stopped aging when they were 16 years old, they always do. 

The people on the street smiled and waved, it was a special parade that the priestess took, once a year, to celebrate her birthday. Only that day was the priestess was allowed to be out of her temple, only on her birthday.

She leaned out of the window more and lifted a hand and wave as she did so. Only, it gave more chance for the assassins to strike.

An arrow shot out of a window from one of the buildings. The four bodyguard Spell-casters leaped into action. They were the best of the best, graduating from the Academy of Droconis. They were also Ryujin riders.

The four Dragon riders each held one hand up and casted a Barrier. With the combined magic of four of the strongest Spell-casters, you'd think it would be enough to stop the arrow, but no. The arrow struggled through the barrier, slowing down a bit when it reached it but speeding up again when it past through the barrier. The Ryujins riders were mortified, to pass through a Magic Barrier that strong you'd have to enchant the arrow with Magic stronger than the ones who stopped it.

Only one type of magic can surpass Dragon Magic, and that was Dark Magic.

The Priestess, however, was calm. She held up her palm and with a look of pure boredom, stopped the arrow with such force that it threw the four bodyguards backwards. She _was_ the Priestess after all. The Priestess who controls all the power of the Ryujin.

She closed her palm and pointed at the arrow with her index finger. Then, she beckoned the arrow closer with her finger. The arrow shuddered and moved closer to the priestess. The Miko opened her palm and the arrow rested on to it. The Priestess smiled as she clenched her hand around the arrow.

Unfortunately, that activated the bomb in the arrow.

* * *

"Hyuuga-sama, Hyuuga-sama!" the beautiful adviser, Akina, shouted while bounding up the Holy Halls of the Dragon Lord's castle. 

She quickly burst through the study room which the 2 thousand years old Dragon Lord was in.

She paused to catch her breath while Lord Hyuuga took off his glasses.

"What's wrong, Akina?" he asked, his crimson eyes brimming with curiosity.

"I-it's the Priestess, sir! She's dead!"

"What?! Kanna's dead?!"

"Yes, and there's more, sir!"

"What? Quickly, girl!"

"Y-your w-wife, sir! She's g-giving birth!" she stammered.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"S...Shinji... Is-is t-that...y-you...?" 

"Yes, my dear Chi,"

A beautiful lady laid on the bed. Her shiny black hair strewn over the pillow. The midwife approached Lord Hyuuga with the baby in her arms.

"It's a boy, my Lord,"

Lord Hyuuga smiled.

"He has your fair complexion, Chi."

The lady, Chi, laughed a weak chuckle, barely heard if the wind wasn't still.

"I-it must've been... the result... of eating those...red dates..."

The Dragon Lord chuckled too, but somewhat nervously.

"S-Shinji...?"

"Yes?"

"I-I can't... I c-can't see..."

Lord Hyuuga was alarmed, for a person to loose sight like this... it must mean that...they're _dying_...

"Stay calm, stay calm... Now Chi... What name would you like to give the boy?"

"N-Natsume... I guess..."

Lord Hyuuga couldn't't help but to smile. Natsume means red dates.

The midwife beside her checked her pulse with her left hand, with the other holding the baby.

The midwife shook her head.

"She's loosing her pulse, my Lord."

Shinji drew in a sharp breath.

"...S-Shin...ji?"

"..."

"P-please...raise N-Natsu...me...a-as...a...m-man..."

And with those parting words, Lady Chi was gone.

Dragon Lord Hyuuga Shinji couldn't help but to let those tears fall down from his crimson eyes. The midwife left the room, knowing that the Lord needs some peace. She left the baby on the bed.

As if sensing his mother's death, little baby Natsume began to cry. As he cried, the towel wrapped around him was consumed by flames.

"What in the name of-" the Lord exclaimed.

A skull tattoo was embedded on the baby's chest. It was glowing bright red.

"The mark of the Dark Dragon...So the prophecy is true..." he whispered.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light, leaving the lord startled.

"Of course the prophecy is true..." a soft feminine voice sounded gently.

Lord Hyuuga turned his head around.

Standing there was a beautiful woman with long, silver hair that touched the ground. She wore a long white flowing dress. Her eyes were closed and a peaceful smile showed on her face.

Standing next to her were two young-looking teens, a boy and a girl. Both of them also had silver hair. The girl's hair was cut short in a tomboy-ish style and had large red eyes which made the impression that she was very cute. She wore a tube shirt that showed her belly button and shorts which could pass for her underwear if it were a few centimeters shorter. She was also very short, a little under 140cm. The boy had spiky hair and cat-like red eyes. He wore a loose white polo shirt and black pants. In contrast to the girl, he was very tall, like six foot.

Both the boy and girl stood on the sides of the woman. Sorta like the sandwich loaves and the filling.

"The Blind Oracle..." The Lord whispered.

"And her loyal trustees..." the girl pipped.

"Hikari, _behave yourself_." the boy muttered.

"Eh-hem, _as I was saying_, of course the prophecy is true. I Foresaw It, after all," the Oracle said with a slight hint of annoyance.

She waved her hand. The boy and the girl went out of the room.

"You've come to take the boy, I presume?" Lord Hyuuga asked.

"Yes."

"Is it ... necessary?"

"You don't have to if you don't wan't to give him away. "

Lord Hyuuga let out a large sigh.

"...but Dracona's Fate depends on your reply."

"TSK!!" he replied.

Lord Hyuuga turned his head away and bit his lip.

The Blind Oracle approached him.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not."

The Blind Oracle moved her head towards Chi's delicate body.

"So she gave her life away."

"..."

"Pity the boy's cursed."

"...I guess..."

"But he might not be."

"He...isn't?"

"No. My prophecy might be wrong or have a different meaning. In any case, it will happen."

"..."

"..."

Silence engulfed the heavy night air.

"Did you know what was her last wish?" She inquired.

"..."

"She...she wanted him to grow up to be a man."

"..."

"So...I hope you could do that for me."

The Blind Priestess looked down.

"This is her last child, isn't it?'

"..."

"He's still got fourteen more brothers and seventeen more sisters, so I guess you wouldn't be too lonely then."

"Lonely?"

"So I'll just take him then? What's his name?"

"Natsume. Yes, y-you have my...permission."

The Oracle snapped her head back up.

"Hikari, Hikaru."

She snapped her fingers.

"Take...Take the child. W-we're going back... to the Temple."

Hikari smiled as she took the little bundle into her arms.

"My, oh my. The boy's SUCH a cutie."

The Oracle didn't say a word.

She casted a Portal.

Hikari and Hikaru went through the Portal. The Oracle was about to go through when...

"Oracle, I'm holding the funeral tomorrow. Would you come?"

She stopped.

She smiled sadly.

"Chi was one of my best friends, why wouldn't I be there?"

"..."

"Oh, would you like me to see your future?"

"...why?"

"It's not much but please accept my offer. Think of it as compensation for your son or sympathy for you."

"..."

"...well?"

"Compensation? I _gave_ you my son. As for sympathy, it's not as if you killed my wife. No thanks, Oracle. 'sides, I believe in _making_ my own future. The future is forever changing. To alter it, is to forge it with our own hands. No one can choose our own Fate for us. Your Prophecy may come true, Oracle. But maybe in different ways. Some more whacked than you think. Me? I'm just charging recklessly ahead. For 'tis one of the good qualities of Mankind to do so."

"...Well Said."

Lord Hyuuga smiled wistfully.

"I trust you'll be giving my son his own Egg?"

"Naturally. For what's the Dark Dragon without his Dragon?"

"...See you tomorrow."

"Likewise."

She entered the Portal.

* * *

The Funeral that was held was a sad occasion. 

Her sons and daughters grieved over her tomb.

Her best friend stood over her tomb.

Her husband cried over her tomb.

And down in his cradle, little baby Natsume slept, pearl-like tears streaming over his face.

The date was November the 27th.

* * *

(During the Funeral) 

"Oracle?"

"Yes?"

"Can I visit him sometimes?"

"Yes, but..."

"But?"

"You are on no account to tell him you are his father."

"...why?..."

"It...its better this way..."

"..."

"Although, if you wan't, you can tell him you're his uncle."

"What about the truth then?"

"We will tell him when the time is right."

* * *

(In the Dragon Temple, a month later) 

"Momma?" Hikari asked halfway through Meditation.

"Yes, Hikari?" The Blind Oracle replied, startled, her legs crossed on the floor.

"If the prophecy's gonna come true, the new Dragon Priestess should be born a year after the old one died, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I foresaw something..."

The Blind Oracle turned around at an alarming speed.

"What is it, Hikari? Tell me! A premonition?"

"Yes. About the new Dragon Priestess."

"What did you see? Is it near?"

The Oracle grabbed Hikari's shoulder and shook it.

"It is close, very close. Wait, I'm seeing more." Hikari said while her eyes shut in concentration.

After a while, Hikari's eyes opened again.

"She is to be born soon, very soon. Within a week. Momma, this is violating the rule. What should we do?" Hikari said frantically.

"Hush, child. How can this be? With the New Year so close? You said you saw more, right?"

"Yes, another tragedy, this time, further in life yet not so far away..." Her voice faded away.

"Oh dear lord. Where's your brother? Where's Hikaru?!"

"He's playing with Natsume."

"Call him now. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear..."

* * *

(The Blind's Oracle's POV) 

Oh no, how could this be?

Th child's that supposed to be born in a year suddenly pop's out a month later. Oh this is truly Unforeseen!

Well, luckily I have Hikari and Hikaru, then. One child who Foresees disasters and the other who Foresees happiness.

Oh and then there's me, the useless mother who makes those friggin' Prophecies which happens a millennium later.

"Mother!"

Eh? Oh yeah, I called for Hikaru.

"Hikaru, Hikari saw-" I began.

"Yes, she told me. There isn't much we can do then. Have you prepared the Egg?"

Egg? Oh yeah, the Egg which the Holy Dragon of the Priestess lays once in its lifetime. The baby Dragon inside it will hatch when the genuine New Priestess of the next generation touches it. It's to identify whether the New Priestess is the real McCoy or not.

"Um, well... I don't really know. I've forgotten what I've done to it..."

"Then its probably in the incubator. Boy, Mother, why do you have such a lousy memory?" asked Hikaru.

* * *

(The last few minutes before the New Year) 

(Normal POV)

"Mother, it's already four days, isn't it?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, I'm beginning to doubt Hikari's Prophecy..."

"Well, it's not my fault, Momma! Maybe my powers're gettin' a lil' rusty..." Hikari pouted.

"Ah, listen!" Hikari brightened up as she put a hand around her ear.

The other two looked at the inky sky above the balcony they're standing on as the chants of thousands of people continued.

**"79...78...77...76...75...74...73..."**

* * *

(Somewhere nearby) 

"Ah, sis! It's hurting me! It hurts so much!"

"Hang on! Sis!"

"Ah..."

"You're going to be all right... Just hang on a little longer!"

"Ah. AH. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"5**0...49...48...47...46...45...44...**" 

The chants continued.

* * *

(In the temple) 

"AH!"

A sudden pain shot through the Oracle's body.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Hikaru shouted as the Oracle doubled back.

"Momma!"

Both of them knelt beside her.

"Heh, it's okay. I just put a charm on myself that experiences the same pain when someone's giving birth to a baby. This charm activates whenever someones giving birth. This is the fourth time this had happened this week, by the way." chuckled the Blind Oracle while grimacing at the same time.

"Why did you do this, mother?"

"Why, Momma, why?"

"You two should know better. Since we can't track down the Priestess, this is the only way we can find her. I thought you guy'll be worried sick if I did this so I didn't tell you. Seems that I was right. Don't worry, I've already deactivated the spell." The Blind Oracle breathed.

The Blind Priestess stood up.

"Ah... I feel lots better. Thanks. Now, I've also put a charm on myself that allows me to know _where_ this pain was experienced. Should we teleport there now?"

* * *

"2**1...20...19...18...17...16...**"

* * *

(Somewhere Nearby) 

"Ah... It hurts so much, sis! Help!"

"Don't worry, it'll be gone soon. Real Soon! Please just stay awake!"

"Haha! Ah! D...Ah!...did you think that...AAAH!.. that I was going to die s...so easi...easi... so easily? AAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"D-don't talk now! It's painful, sis, I know it's painful! But please we've been through more heart wrenching stuff like last month!"

"R-right."

"Remember last month, sis? W-when dad and mom a-an-and every...everyone died in that huge explosion when the Priestess went through the street. And you just recovered from being raped by that horible, horrible man, too!"

"Ha...h D-don't r-remin...d me."

"C'mon, it ain't so bad! It's just like how Sachiko gave birth to Sumire two weeks ago."

"I guess but ...AHHHHHHH!!... she's not m-me. W-why are you h-helping me a-anyway?"

"I'm indebted to you, remember? I was a total stranger yet you took me in, called me your sister an-and-"

"Calm...down." she smiled. "S-sis."

"Oh why? Why, sis? Why didn't you just fall down and kill the baby or something? Why not? It's _his _baby anyway!"

"Cos'"

"Because?''

"'Cos I...I be-b-believe that e-every li-life is...wor..th li-ving n-no matter w-what. Gasp. Gasp. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"SIS!"

* * *

A blinding flash of light. 

A Blind lady.

A cute girl.

A handsome boy.

An inhumane scream.

A person sobbing.

A baby bawling.

These elements tells a story, a story about the birth of a special baby.

* * *

"**...4...3...2...1...**"

* * *

"Oh, so this is the new Priestess. She looks so cute, just like Natsume." laughed Hikari as soon as she made it through the portal. 

"C-cute?"

"Oh, hello. Didn't see you there. What's your name?"

"M-me? A-Azumi Yu...ka..."

"Whatta nice name!" She exclaimed.

Hikari took a nice long look at the babe.

"Hmm, this is her alright. I can see the mark, right there..."

Hikaru thought about something for awhile and then closed his eyes.

"I can feel that aura too... Weaker than mine, of course but stronger than any baby's..." He muttered.

"Did you give birth to her, Azumi?" Hikari asked as she picked the baby up.

"No."

"Then who-" she stopped in mid-sentence.

Hikari gasped, her eyes widened, she almost dropped the baby.

Lying on a dusty old table was the corpse of a beauiful woman.

Tears fell down Hikari's face.

"S-sorry. I-I didn't realise."

"S'okay."

"What's the mother's name then?" The Blind Oracle asked as she appeared behind Hikari's shoulder.

"Hana. Hana Sakura."

"That's a beautiful name she has." The Oracle mused.

"You're here to take the girl. Aren't you? Take her then. I despise that baby. She took away my sister's life."

"You sure?"Hikaru asked.

"TAKE HER!"

"What about her name, do you know it?" Hikaru asked.

"Mikan."

"What?" Hikari asked.

"Mikan. Hana always had a liking for oranges."

"Right." the Blind Oracle said.

"Go away. Leave me alone."

The three strangers left through the portal and Azumi cried.

* * *

(Three years later) 

"Mother, what are you thinking?" inquired Hikaru while closing the book he was reading.

"Eh? Oh, could you repeat that?" The Oracle asked while tearing her gaze away from the study window.

"You seem very listless eversince we got the babies three years ago...so I was just wondering what were you thinking about..."

"Sigh, before we got Mikan, Hikari made a had a premonition. Did you know about that?"

"No."

"She said it was something tragedic, something that would happen as she said 'further in life'. I asked her what was it about many times already. She says she, herself, does not know and yet now, I , myself, too feel a terrible sense of foreboding. Something is about to happen. Something bad."

The Oracle bit her lip and looked down.

"...So you felt it too...Mother..."

The Blind Oracle whipped her head around.

"You Foresaw it too?"

"No, I didn't but I just sense something. It has the same feeling that you speak of."

"...Guess we can't do nothing much about it..." sighed the Oracle.

"Where's Hikari?" asked Hikaru out of the sudden.

"She's meditating. Trying to find more about this."

Hikaru went over to the Oracle and look down the window.

"...They look like they're having fun with their Dragons..."

The Oracle stared at the window.

"Really? Didn't really notice. Maybe it's about the fact I'm actually blind."

Both of them chuckled.

* * *

Two little toddlers playing in the midst of flowers. 

Two Dragons, one as black as a moonless night sky, one whiter than snow itself.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Natsu-chan, look at these flowers. They're so beautiful, ne?" she asked while pointing at a group of breath-takingly beautiful flowers. 

"Yeah, but none as beautiful as Mi-chan." he replied while blushing.

Mikan ignored his remark. Even though she holds the powerful title of 'Priestess', her powers haven't been awaken yet.

So, for the time being, Mikan is just a three year old todler, with a limited mental capacity.

Natsume, on the other hand, is extremely gifted, not to mention talented. At the age of three, he is already fully aware of what he is and capable of. He has the potential to become a Dragon Lord, like his father before him.

"Haru, Haru! Karu-nii chan and Kari-nee chan's birthday's coming up, what do you think both of 'em likes?"

Mikan bended down and look at the white Dragon.

_Don't know, Mistress..._

"Mou, Haru-chan. I'm not your Mistress. It's Mikan. M-I-K-A-N."

_Yes, Mistress Mikan._

The voice of the Dragon echoed deeply into the field. Dragons are mysterious beings. They can talk, yes, they can. But their voices can only be heard by those it is meant to. For example, Haru can tell Mikan that he's hungry privately and Natsume can't hear it, similarly he can talk to Natsume and not let Mikan know. In this case, Haru's talking to everyone.

"Hmm, what do you think is the perfect present, Aki-chan?" Mikan asked cutely.

_Depends on who you're giving to. If you give a pair of glasses to The Oracle, then what good is it?_

"You've gotta point there, Aki. So what do you think Hikari and Hikaru would like?" Natsume asked nonchalantly.

Nothing interests him except for Mikan.

Aki seemed offended. She tossed her head back.

_Master Natsume, Mind your manners. Always call someone politely even when they're not here._

Natsume gave Aki a look that says, 'Do I look like I give a damn?'

_Sigh. In any case, I think Lord Hikaru likes natural stuffs. Maybe flowers. Lady Hikari loves food, that's obvious. If you want to pick flowers for Lord Hikaru, you might as well pluck her some fruits along the way._ Aki's voice rang tiredly.

Aki turned her head to look for Haru.

He was playing with the flowers Mikan mentioned, nipping at the petals.

Aki flapped her tiny wings, which was not strong enough to fly yet, and joined Haru.

"Aki-chan, Why do you guys always call us 'Master', Karu-nii and Kari-nee, 'Lord' and 'Lady' but call Oracle 'Oracle'?" Mikan wondered.

Aki stopped wrestling with Haru.

_That's because we, Dragons, grade people according to what we feel. We call them Lord Hikaru and Lady Hikari because they are special, they have skills no other one possess,. Mistress Mikan. 'Oracle is called that simply because that is her title. You, however, are the Dragon Priestess. It is fact that Dragons look highly upon you. Master Natsume, too, we look upon, because he-_

Natsume shook his head.

_...Sorry...Master..._

"Huh? What? Nevermind, I'll go look for the fruits. Can Natsu-chan look for the flowers?" Mikan smiled brightly.

Natsume blushed.

"O-okay..."

* * *

"Oooh, Tangerines. Wonder if Nee-chan likes them tho'. I'll put some in the basket anyway..." 

"Strawberries!"

Mikan popped one into her mouth.

"Waah, why is it so sour? Nevermind. Wait, what if Hikari-nee likes them. Oh, well. Into the basket they go..."

"Grapes on the grapevines. Wow, they look so red!" She exclaimed while putting a bunch into the basket.

(After a while)

" I collected so many fruits but it's getting heavy..." Mikan grunted as she lugged the large basket around.

"But I still don't know what fruits she likes... Eh? Where am I! Oh gosh, I've lost my way! Somebody help me!"she cried.

She wandered on in the vast garden until her stomach rumbled.

"It's getting late and I'm sooooo hungry..."

One look at the basket was all it took.

(After a shorter while)

"Aaaah, I'm so full... Eh? Where did all those yummy fruits go? Oh no!"

Mikan sighed.

"...guess I'll go look for more..."

She walked on until she saw a huge apple tree. The tree it self seems to stand in spotlight.

"Wow, I'll go pick some apples! Strange, why aren't the apples juicy red?"

* * *

(Somewhere close by) 

"Hmmm, I guess that's enough flowers. Right, Aki? Haru?"

_I guess so Master._ Aki laughed happily.

"They're so beautiful, aren't they? Do you think Mi-chan'll like this?"

_You're completely stuck on my Mistress, aren't you?_ pouted Haru.

"K-kinda. I m-mean no! W-who t-t-t-told you t-that?" Natsume stuttered.

_Oh no. This won't do! My Mistress must not fall in love with anyone! She must be pure a-a-and kind-hearted a-a-and Holy! Stay away from her, you, mistress-stealer, you!_ growled Haru.

_Calm down, Haru. S'not like you own her._ sighed Aki.

_Mind your own- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!_

"What is it?! Haru!"

_Mistress. She-she's in trouble!_

_

* * *

_

Mikan took a step closer towards the tree.

_HALT! Who dare touches the Tree of the Golden Apple?_ a deep voice sounded.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura, Mister."

A huge golden dragon with shimmering scales stepped out from behind the tree.

_Mister, snorts, how dare you call me that?! You are only permitted to call me **'The Almighty Keeper of the Gate of The Tree of The Golden Apple**'_

"That's a mighty lot of 'of's and 'the's." Mikan thinks for a while. "Keeper."

The Keeper ignored that.

_State your purpose and status, girl._

"Um, I want that apple over there. Can I have it, Keeper?"

_You want it?_ said the Dragon in disbelief.

Then the Keeper laughed a rich laugh.

_HarHarHar. YOU WANT IT?! Of COURSE you do! Everyone wants it! It's the almighty Apple _which_ can cure any illnesses but only one grows every decade, though._

"But I need it for Kari-nee and Karu-nii's Birthdays..."

_Gasps! Do you mean... The Lord and Lady?! Oh My Gosh! Is it their Birthdays? What to do! I don't even have a present!_

The keeper appeared flustered.

"You know them, Keeper?"

_Snorts. 'Course I know them. They were the ones who looked after me all these years._

Th Keeper waved a paw around as he talked sarcastically.

"Then can I have one?"

_Do I have to spell it out for ya? No means NO!_

Mikan lip quavered and tears fell down her face like pearls glistening in sunlight.

"Waaaaaaaahhh!!!"

Mikan bawled like the baby she is. She wiped her waterfall tears then cried some more.

Then, something weird happened. Mikan stopped crying and started shivering like she's having a seizure. There was a tiny pop and Mikan's shadow began to grow. It stretched out behind her and went up so the shadows actually standing behind her. The shadow grew and lengthened until it was three times taller than the toddler. It then shapened itself into a beautiful figure of a woman.

The woman spoke not with one voice but of a hundred.

"_We are the souls of the previous Priestesses. We are to reside in the current Priestess until she has passed on. Then, she will join us and we will move onto the next Priestess. Yes, Keeper. This little girl here is the genuine Priestess. Fear not, for your eyes and ears are working perfectly, Keeper. And we are not a dream. Nor, are we here to harm you..."_

The Keeper looked shocked, but he slowly bent his scaly knees and bowed to Mikan.

_Forgive me, for I am ignorant. Your wish is my command. The Golden Apple is yours..._

There was another pop.

"Yay! Thanks, Keeper!!!"

She skipped through the space the Keeper opened in the gate.

_Be careful, Priestess. For the Apple Tree is grown on the cliff. You must watch your step._

_

* * *

_

_Sniff. Sniff. I think I found her. Her scent is stronger. _Haru waved his snout in the air.

_Look! It's... a gate?_ Aki pointed.

The gate was still a long way to go.

"Hold on!" Natsume sucked in a large gulp of air. When he let the air out of his mouth, it was no longer air but fire.

The fire encircled the trio and with a pop, they disappeared and reappeared right in front of the gate.

_Neat, Natsu._ Haru chuckled.

"Don't call me that! It's reserved for Mikan only!" Natsume snapped.

_I see her! _Aki pointed a claw at something inside the gate.

Mikan was holding a branch in her right hand, trying to poke the Golden Apple with the branch, which is coincidentally hanging over the cliff. Her left hand was holding another branch which is still attached to the tree. Her feet was standing right on the edge.

"Just a little bit more..." mumbled Mikan

"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted.

"Oh, hi. Natsu-chan." she smiled.

She lifted her left hand to wave at him.

She had a second to think "Uh-oh." before she fell over the edge.

The branch she was holding hit the Golden Apple and the Apple came off.

Mikan caught the Apple in her hands but she still fell.

"**MIKAN**!"

* * *

(Mikan's POV)

I'm going to die. I've got the Apple, though.

I'm falling through the air. I think the cliff's bottomless.

_Mikan..._

Eh?

_Mikan... You are not going to die..._

I'm not?

_No..._

This voice...Who are you?...

_We're your Spirit. The Priestesss' Spirits. Your Ancestors..._

You are? Tell me... What to do...

_Wait..._

Wait? huh, what?

_We're going to take over your body... Just for a little while..._

Uh...

* * *

(Normal POV)

Mikan fainted in midair.

Then, her body shone with a golden light.

The shadow appeared behind her again, faster, this time.

The shadow moved towards her body.

The ground is getting closer.

Mikan shuddered, then her hand pointed at the ground. Her other hand clutching the Apple tightly.

"_Portal, in the name that we possess, we command you. OPEN."_

Her voice was not hers but of another thing all together.

The ground distorted then a shadowy hole formed.

Mikan hit the Portal. The Portal slowed her down a bit and then swallowed her body and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

(On Earth)

The old man swept the hill with a broom. He tilted his head and looked at the setting sun. He sighed.

A golden flash behind him!

He turned around, shielding his eyes from the shimmering figure.

The figure shrunk and then it collapsed on the ground.

"Uhh..."

"_It's a girl..._" he thought.

He bent down and carried her. He noticed the apple she was holding in her hands. It was glowing in a golden light.

"What's your name little one?" he whispered.

The girl stirred.

"Name?...Name...name..." she muttered.

Some thing mummered in his head.

"_Mikan..._"

He smiled.

"Mikan, eh?"

Then, he went in the direction of the setting sun.

* * *

(Author's Musings)

Sorry, this chapter's a little too long. Don't cha think.

If you like it, please tell me.

If you don't then I'll remove it.

And no, I'm not copying anyone else's ideas.

Until next time then.


End file.
